In conventional technologies, in order to add a video effect, such as fast forward or slow motion, to a video in a terminal device, a user needs to install video editing software on the terminal device, perform effect processing operations on the video using the video edit software, and then save a new copy of the video. Then, the user can play the copy on the terminal device to watch the video with the video effect, such as fast forward or slow motion.